Blood & Power
by Lydia Arianne Ross
Summary: There were certain acceptions to this rule a few hunters and psychics who had sworn to protect the youngest. These men and women would be her allies and friends in the war to come.


I own nothing you are familiar with.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Power; it's found in those who are least suspected to have it. Those born with it bear the mark on their left hand. To most it's just an unusual birthmark but those who have knowledge of The Power understand it's significance. The Power can be used to bring light or lead darkness. If it is taken into the wrong hands it can be the cause of the destruction of all humanity. That is why The Power is passed down to the youngest daughter of every generation in The Bloodline. To this day the exact family has been kept a secret from those with the desire to corrupt. But with the war between humans and demons growing, their secret is bound to be revealed.

Evelynn Amber Desmonde; the youngest daughter of The Bloodline for this generation. Just a little girl could grow up to be a Savior or a Destroyer, and by simply looking at her you wouldn't expect her to be either. Dark blonde hair, brown eyes; petite. The only thing odd about her would be the mark on her hand. Looking at her all you'd see is a normal, happy little girl; not the powerful being in which she was to become. The Bloodline's past is kept a secret from all but the family. It originally began in Ireland but the Witch Hunt's caused them to flee to the freedom of America. It wasn't long after their arrival that the 'Salem Witch Trials' roared it's ugly head and they quickly fled to the West to avoid being exposed.

Lynnie grew up like any other normal girl with five older brothers and three older sisters. Although, instead of cheer leading she found herself practicing her control. Instead of going to sleepovers or birthday parties she was stuck at home researching monsters and demons. She handled her responsibility, her burden well. She accepted that she was not normal, would never be normal. Gradually, Lynnie grew stronger. Her mother and grandmother teaching and training her in the ways of The Power. Her father taught her of The Bloodline and exactly which of her ancestors possessed The Power. She learned that three ancestors - who did not have The Power - were executed during the 'Witch Trials'. She was told that no one was to know the secret, and if she were to marry he could only find out after their tenth anniversary. There were certain exceptions to this rule; a few hunters and psychics who had sworn to protect the youngest. These men and women would be her allies and friends in the war to come.

And now, there she stood at her grandmother's grave. Questions about her father's family, even her grandfather's family, running through her head. It was as though their pasts had been erased and were simply fathers to the youngest of The Bloodline. Lynnie gently laid a red rose on her grave - just like on every other Desmonde family grave - as a sign that they would never be forgotten. She was now the last of The Bloodline, the last to bear the secret. There were a few who she could turn to, but they weren't around often and when they were it was to ask for a little research help. They had been to only two funerals, her mother's and grandmother's, all sharing their condolences but none ever offering a hand in getting over things. None ever willing to share her burden with her. So even though Lynnie had so many 'friends' she was forced to be alone, she was raised to trust no one.

Walking back to her small house in the small town of Chester in the state of Nebraska, she barely avoided the looks of pity she got from the town members. One of the disadvantages of living in a town this small was everyone knowing everything, or at least thinking they do. To them she was poor Evelynn, the sweet girl without a family. There were a few who didn't look at her, and they were her 'friends'. Two of which she owned a small diner/cafe with, the only one in town to be exact. She passed it on the way home, the chill of fall in the air and blowing her naturally curly hair about. It was her favorite time of year, different colors and a different outlook. Her house was nice, given to her by her deceased family. A cabin-like house, small on the outside but large on the inside. She had invested in some pets to make it not so empty. A few rabbits, two dogs and a fish tank. She lived further out than most folk, the men in town didn't like it. They were afraid something would get her. No one realized that The Power kept most mortal dangers at an arms length. Lynnie had no reason to fear bears or wolves; she had demons and monsters to 'protect' the world from. Although, it didn't seem like she was doing much. She had always been forbidden to leave town, no traveling was allowed. How could she save the world by stay couped up in a cabin?

The phone rang through the empty house, Lynnie was almost tempted to not answer, almost.

"Hello?" She asked, sure it would be a friend.

"Hey Lynnie." It was Meghan. "I saw you walking home earlier, are you closing tonight because if you wanted to stay home..."

"I'm closing." She said and then smiled. "If you're closing too, you should come by after. You have no idea how deadly silence can be until you hear it in this house."

"Yeah..." Meghan felt for her friend. "I'll definitely be by tonight. We'll watch some stupid Lifetime movie or something."

Lynnie rolled her eyes, Lifetime movies were a great pet peeve of hers. "Or something." She muttered.

"Well, surprisingly we're pretty busy today." Meghan said. "Probably that chill that's moving in, everyone wants coffee. So, I'm gonna let you go. I'll see ya tonight."

"Bye." Meghan hung up first, Lynnie hated hanging up before the other line went dead. Afraid she'd miss something. She hung up the phone and turned, staring out one of the large glass windows. The view was amazing but it didn't beat away her loneliness. If it weren't for her secret, she'd ask one of her friends to move in with her. But with all the history of her family stored up in the study, she couldn't risk it.

* * *

He tried hard not to think about. Tried to ignore the fact that in little less than a year he'd be dead. No one to protect Sammy, no one to fix things. He also tried to pretend he wasn't scared shit less, tried to act like Hell was nothing compared to what he knew. But something told him exactly what Hell would be for him, loneliness. They'd have him fall in love over and over only to have that person leave. Like Cassie, like Dad, like Sam. In the end, everyone left him. He wasn't worth it. Quickly, Dean pushed the thoughts of his impending doom to the back of his mind and entered the motel room with a smile on his face. "So Sammy, whatchya got for me?"

Sam looked up from his laptop, vaguely noting that Dean brought more heart attack causing food back from his dinner run. "Umm, I might've found something." Which he had only come across in his search to save his older brother. "This one family, the Desmondes, all of them have died within the last two years. Except for one, 'They are survived by the youngest daughter, Evelynn Desmonde'."

"You're point?" Dean asked after taking a huge gulp of Pepsi.

"James Desmonde, Tabitha Desmonde and the grandmother, Guinevere LaMorte. They're all contacts in Dad's cell." Sam replied. "Apparently, there was something big enough going on that Dad kept close contact with them."

"One question, Sam." Dean said and his brother glanced up from his computer. "Why would someone kill a whole family, and leave the daughter?"

"Well, the police never investigated her." Sam said. "Maybe she's the one that did it. Maybe her family knew she couldn't be trusted and Dad kept in contact in case he'd ever have to, you know."

"Yeah, but why would Dad keep in contact because of something that sounds just like mass homicide?" Dean said. "I mean, no offense, but just because they all died within two years except for Eve-whatever doesn't mean that it's some kind of spook."

"Then why the hell would Dad have contact with all three of them?"

Dean looked up from his food, his work face on. "Only one way to do that Sam." He said. "Ask the girl."

"She's in Chester, Nebraska." Sam offered.

"Sweet." Dean said. "We'll make it there before night fall if we leave now."

* * *

Lynnie was lost inside a book. The cafe was dead, with it being almost nine-thirty and they stayed open 'til ten. Meghan and Rachel had both decided on this because Chester was often a town that people stopped in on road trips. The small town had invested in many inns and motels but they lacked in the restaurant business. That had been what the girls depended on for success. Three years, and things were still going great. Everyone in town loved it, Lynnie loved working there and travelers were known for leaving town raving about how great the food was. Lynnie had been so lost in the fantasy world her book had created that she barely noticed the ding of the bell that indicated new customers. She was quickly jolted out of said fantasy when one of the two men made themselves known. "Do you usually ignore the people that come in or am I just lucky?" He was joking, Lynnie could tell by his tone and the twinkle in his piercing green eyes but it didn't stop her feeling bad.

"I'm sorry." She said with her warmest smile, well as warm as she could get it to be in her exhausted state. "It's late and I probably should've caught a little more sleep before I came in. What can I get for you two?" She looked from one to the other. God had blessed them with looks. The one who had spoken was the shorter of the two, but still a good foot taller than her. He had sandy, light brown hair, tan skin. Did she already mention his green eyes? The other was a few inches taller, with shaggy brown hair and warm, gray eyes.

"We were actually hoping to ask you some questions Miss Desmonde." The taller stepped forward, she could tell he was trying to sell false sympathy. "We're with the local newspaper and we're doing a piece of the odd deaths of your entire family."

Lynnie stared at him in disbelief. They had come here, at nine o'clock at night to ask her about her dead family. "That's a little unprofessional, don't you think?" She replied, her smile fading and eyes quickly losing their warmth.

"What do you mean?" The shorter one asked.

"It's almost ten at night and you show up asking about my dead family. The last of which only died two months ago to this day." She said with a shake of her head. "It's pathetic."

"But don't you think it's odd that they all died within two years?" It was the taller one again. "You're the only left, has anyone made any threats or anything?"

"You've got to be kidding!" She shook her head. "They died in car accidents and from heart attacks. My grandmother had a stroke. There's nothing unusual about any of it."

The shorter turned to the other. "Sam, I don't think were gonna get anything out of her tonight..."

She glared at the back of his head. "So what? You're coming back tomorrow then?" The two men stared at her, both deciding whether to answer her question or not. The temporary silence was quickly broken when Meghan entered.

"Hey Lynnie, thought I'd come to help before..." Meghan cut herself off and looked from Lynnie to the two men. "Umm, hi. I'm Meghan."

The taller one quickly stepped forward, "I'm Sam." He said offering his hand. "And this is Dean, we're with the local newspaper."

Meghan's eyebrows rose and fell as if to say, "Oh." And then looked at Lynnie. "Were they asking about the shop or about...you know?"

The tears forming in her best friends eyes was answer enough. "Look guys." She said. "As intriguing as the 'Desmonde Family Deaths' are, I really think you need to leave Lynnie alone. Imagine how you'd feel after losing your entire family." That was one of the many things Lynnie had always loved about Meghan. No matter what that girl stood up for what she cared for.

The shorter one, Dean, nodded. "Of course." He turned to Lynnie. "We apologize...Lynnie." There was a smirk on his face from the use of her nickname. She simply nodded and then went to the back.

"So." Meghan said after a few minutes. "If you guys don't want anything, you should head out. We close at ten."

"Coffee would be nice." Dean said with a smile and Meghan nodded, stepping behind the counter to fix to mugs of coffee.

"I know you don't want us to talk to...your friend about her family but could we ask you some questions?" Sam asked, leaning forward on the counter. Meghan sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was looking right at Sam. "What do you want to know?"

"Well." Dean stepped in. "Don't you find it a little odd that they all died with two years. Twelve of her family members, that's about one every two months."

Meghan stared at him. "Are you accusing Lynnie of something? Because if you are, come out and say it."

Sam looked at her intently. "Has Lynnie ever said or done anything that might make you think she would do something like kill her family?"

"Well." Meghan said, looking back to see if Lynnie was anywhere near. "When she was four, her dad told her to go to bed. She didn't want to and after he forced her to her room she threatened to kill him in his sleep." There was a smile on her face, the kind that Dean often had. The 'shit eating grin'.

Dean let out a low chuckle. "She sounds like a pistol."

"She is, but I assure you, if she ever threatened anyone with any type of harm she doesn't lack the heart to act on it." Meghan answered. "So does that end your suspicions or are you gonna stalk the poor girl for a few days?"

Just then Lynnie came back out, and looked from her friend to the two men. "So, I'm guessing you talking about me."

Meghan laughed. "Just about how evil you were as a child." A smile lit up Lynnie's face and the girl that had Dean's mind racing to think of something to say earlier was back. She had looked so peaceful when she was reading her book and then Sam ruined it. But maybe they'd be lucky and Meghan was right, maybe the deaths were some freak thing and Lynnie just had a bad attitude sometimes.

* * *

A/N: If you're curious as to what the mark looks like, you can view it here: http://i209. have no idea if Chester, Nebraska exists. As far as I know I made it up to be Lynnie's small hometown. You know, everybody knows everybody and what not.

Feedback is highly appreciated. I motivates me to write more, which means updates!


End file.
